A Place to Call Home
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [dedicated to Syek][OvanHaseo, slight AU] When all seemed hopeless, Haseo found his own little corner of the world in another's bed.


For Saek because... well, just because. XD, because OvanHaseo is the best pairing in .hack and needs to be worshiped. This is really late, about a couple of weeks I think, but x-x I haven't even been online for a week, so it's not _that _late. Anyway, Jelena, here's all the smut you can want. I know it's a bit tame, but... it's OvanHaseo, it should be good enough. And to everyone: Enjoy!

A/N: Also, check out the other version of this story. There's no immediate smut and an on-going plot line. It's not posted yet, but it will be called Helping Hands, so look for it in another month or so!

* * *

"How much longer can this road go on?" Haseo groaned to himself. He was nearly about to collapse and the heat from the afternoon sun wasn't helping a bit. He was sure he'd been walking for years, though he could remember sleeping just the other day. Since then, he had seemed to have found a road that didn't end, and also carried no travelers or cars. Just his luck.

The teen slumped down where he was, exhausted and on the verge of hallucinating. Suddenly, he was sure he was since the rumble of an engine reached his sun-burned ears. The desert was a very unforgiving place, and while Haseo wasn't actually _in _the desert, he was sure this was what it was like: Stretches of road with no scenery but a few shrubs and dirt.

Even though he was dressed how some might say scantily, it was all black leather, and therefore made for a very uncomfortable gray-haired boy. He hung his head to block the sun from his eyes and scanned the single road up and down. Nothing seemed to be coming, yet he could still hear that engine.

_"Motorcycle," _he thought, _"Definitely not a car, but not loud enough for a truck or bus." _Even if it wasn't delusion, he still might be out of luck. People that drove motorcycles tended to be ignorant, rude pigs that couldn't care less about a helpless, tired, nearly exhausted boy.

Whoever or whatever it was, it was getting closer. Crimson eyes turned to the road once more and anticipation lined his veins. If this person didn't stop for him, he knew he'd be as good as gone-- night was too far away and he didn't have the will enough to survive much longer in such conditions. He wasn't a quitter, but everything had seemed hopeless since he'd left.

It was definitely a good sign when he indeed saw a vehicle racing down the road toward him. At least he wasn't crazy yet, and there was hope that he'd make it to a town, or at least closer to one, alive. He struggled to his feet and limply waved a desperate hand to the man nearing him.

At first, Haseo's heart sunk as the motorcycle sped by. He turned quickly to watch it continue down the road before he saw what he hoped were brake lights. Sure enough, the passerby was slowing down and pulling off to the shoulder of the road. Feeling a surge of energy in him, Haseo quickly gathered himself up and ran towards the man. He couldn't care less right now how pathetic he looked or what the other person wanted in return-- all he could imagine was a soft bed and something to drink.

The first thing Haseo noticed about his potential rescuer was that he was definitely older and well-built. He seemed to tower over the much younger boy as the two finally met face-to-face. Cerulean hair brushed down into framed eyes that watched Haseo run up with a hint of amusement. Even though the man was on a motorcycle, he seemed to lack any protective gear and was even wearing tinted sunglasses. Other than that, he seemed normal enough even though something about him still gave Haseo the creeps; perhaps the fact that he was fully clothed in the blinding sun and didn't seem to notice at all.

"Thanks..." the smoke-haired boy panted out, bending over to catch his breath (he was more worn out than he thought), "for stopping."

"You look near death," the man commented, shaded eyes watching the boy's every movement. His voice was low and strong, and held a certain tone of wisdom that can only come with age. If first impressions meant anything anymore, this man definitely made a strong one.

"I've been out here for a while,"Haseo replied.

"Where are you headed?" It seemed a simple enough question, but the other male couldn't be more unprepared for it.

"Nowhere, really... just away."

The older one's facial expression didn't change in the slightest, but he did seem a bit more intrigued by this response. "Running from something? Or someone, perhaps?"

Haseo shook his head, "It's not like that, and I don't really want to talk about it with a complete stranger, if you don't mind."

"My name is Ovan," he introduced, motioning behind him, "Get on."

"What kind of name is Ovan?" he wondered aloud as he slipped on behind the blue-haired man.

"And what is your name?"

Haseo only had time to quickly hook his arms around Ovan's waist before they went speeding off again. The younger one couldn't complain, though, he was just glad to be heading somewhere real. "I'm Haseo, if you have to know," he muttered.

"And what kind of name is Haseo?" Ovan asked, glancing back with an amused look.

"It's not like I asked to be named that or anything," the crimson-eyed boy said defensively.

"You're under the impression that I did?" When no response came, Ovan chuckled to himself and looked ahead, "So, we're no longer complete strangers."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you my life's story." Ovan seemed kind of prying and Haseo really hated people that pried.

"I was just wondering what you were running from. Or is it that you're not running, but perhaps escaping?"

"What's the difference?" Haseo wondered. If you were running from something, didn't that mean you were trying to escape it?

"You escape others, but you run from yourself." The words, for some reason, sent a chill down Haseo's spine. "So, are you running or escaping?"

"I...I don't know," Haseo stuttered out, "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Well, I should know if I'm to expect some angry man at my door, looking for your head, or not."

"What are you talking about?" the younger boy muttered, "Once we get to town, you won't have to worry about me again."

"I see," Ovan said, nodding, "So you are able to take care of yourself and provide a comfortable life for yourself? I thought, since you were nearly dead on the side of the road, that perhaps you needed taken care of."

Ovan's words angered Haseo, not only because they were true, but because they made him out to look helpless and pathetic. Even if he was, he didn't need a stranger pointing it out. "I don't need your help." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ovan slowed the motorcycle down and pulled off once again to the side of the road. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well, you don't need my help, right? So then I'm sure you can walk the rest of the way to town. It's only another ten miles, so you should be fine, right?" The entire time, he was giving Haseo a look that he knew better.

The teen gritted his teeth and glared off to the side. He hated admitting that he was wrong, but he also didn't want to walk anymore in this heat. The truth was that Ovan was a godsend and he was being picky when he really shouldn't have. A softly uttered 'no' and the older man took to the road again. Deciding to keep his mouth shut instead of risking being left behind, Haseo watched the scenery fly by as feelings for the man in front of him started mixing and churning deep in his stomach.

"You can let me off anywhere," Haseo told his ride as they pulled into a large, populated town. Skyscrapers and car engines littered the senses while the atmosphere itself remained humble and friendly. Somehow, though, the shadows that crept down alleyways were more foreboding than they should have been.

"Well, then if you don't have any problems, I'll just let you off at my place," Ovan informed him, "It's much more convenient that way, don't you think?"

_"How is that convenient? This guy is really weird." _Haseo couldn't really complain, though, he did make it to town when he was sure that he was done for. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Besides," Ovan continued, "I'm sure you're getting thirsty and tired. It's getting late, why don't you just stay with me tonight?"

"Stay...with you?" Haseo's voice nearly squeaked as a blush rose to his face. The presence of this man was enough to knock a woman up, but to stay with him; stay in his house with his scent and his things... why was he getting so worked up over sleeping on someone's couch?

"So is that a yes?" Ovan wondered as he pulled into a driveway, glancing over his shoulder.

"I really don't need you to... I mean, I have a little money, I can probably-"

"Save it," the older one cut him off, "I'm sure you'll need it down the road." Haseo nodded silently and followed the blue-haired man towards his house. Scanning the exterior quickly, the crimson-eyed boy found it to be a rather large house made of cement and stones. It looked a little un-welcoming, but if Ovan lived there, then perhaps it wasn't so bad.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Haseo wondered as they entered through the front door. The house felt a bit cryptic with stone floors and wrought-iron tables. Whoever Ovan was, he certainly wasn't normal.

"I should ask you the same thing," the elder remarked, "Why take a ride from a complete stranger and agree to stay with them? You don't seem the trusting or friendly type, so why did you accept?"

"It's not like I just did it on a whim or something, I didn't have much of a choice." Which was true for the most part-- if he hadn't taken Ovan up on his offer, he'd probably be out on the street in a week, broke and hungry. Not that he couldn't get a job or take care of himself or anything, but it was nice to be supported. Though, even with all of that, Haseo knew Ovan was right; there was something else keeping him there. "And there's... just something about you, but don't think that means I trust you," he added quietly.

"Then just maybe there's something about you as well," Ovan suggested before walking deeper into his house.

_"Something about me?" _the gray-haired boy wondered, slowly following after, _"There's nothing special about me. He's so...strange."_

"We'll talk later, but for now you should get some rest," the blue-haired man said, stopping outside a door, "You can sleep in here, my room is just down the hall if you need anything."

Haseo went to object, but Ovan just gave him a fleeting smile and continued on his way.

---

_"Why can't I sleep?" _Haseo groaned in his head, turning over once more. Every time he attempted to fall into the sweet release of the unconscious, thoughts swarmed his head and kept him alert and tense. Not only did this house and its owner give him the creeps, but the entire situation was very unlikely and suspicious. What were the chances that Ovan would be riding down that one, abandoned road just as Haseo needed him?

Or, maybe it was all just luck and Haseo should be fortunate for his blessings and not think too hard on it. However, his life up until that point made it rather difficult to believe that he would ever receive any blessings. Still, the fact that he couldn't sleep remained a problem.

"I don't even know where the kitchen is," he muttered to himself as he slid out of bed. He glanced at his shirt, which lay strewn on the floor, but despised putting it back on. So instead, he ventured from his room, half naked and in desperate need of something to settle his mind.

---

It was almost no surprise to either party when, twenty minutes later, a knock sounded on Ovan's door. The blue-haired man, having expected Haseo to his room at some point, grinned a bit smugly to himself before voicing a 'come in'.

Crimson eyes scanned the room as he entered and Haseo found that it was a fairly normal room. The bed was a bit lavished with silks and fine linens everywhere, but other than that it seemed that maybe Ovan wasn't a complete freak.

"I was just... I couldn't sleep," Haseo muttered in response to Ovan's expectant look.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, not really, just thoughts won't let me sleep and I thought that since you were still awake that maybe you could tell me where the kitchen was..." He stopped there, noticing that he was really saying nothing of any value and just ranting at this point.

Ovan watched him for a second before standing from his computer desk and crossing the room with an amused look on his face. He stopped inches away from the younger one, forcing the curious boy to look up at him.

"You want something to take your mind off of things?" Ovan asked.

Haseo nodded slightly, mesmerized by the elder's scent. His presence was strong enough just in the same room, but being so near to him was a little unnerving. Haseo didn't like being close to people at all, but even though Ovan was a bit overwhelming, he was also comforting. He reminded Haseo of someone dangerous: If he didn't like you, you were in trouble, but if he did, you were the safest person in the world. Perhaps that was the reason the gray-haired boy wanted Ovan to like him so much. It had to be.

"Tell me something, Haseo," Ovan murmured into his ear, "Why don't you pull away from me like everyone else?"

A small blush covered the teen's cheeks, "You could mean that one of two ways, you know."

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I mean." The blush didn't die out at all as a thumb came to run across the rose-colored flesh. "So?"

"So nothing," Haseo replied, "I don't back away from everyone."

"Even when they're," a shift closer and the two were nearly pressed against each other, "this close?"

"Well, maybe not...not so close..." the sound that came from the back of his throat was nearly a whimper, though not quite as pathetic.

"So why don't you back away from me?" Ovan wondered, raising a gloved hand and running it through tresses of powder gray hair.

Crimson eyes closed tightly as Haseo attempted to control the urges that elicited from such simple touches. "I-I...don't know... but you shouldn't be so...close." He could barely keep a coherent thought, but cursed himself for letting a stutter slip out nonetheless.

"You don't seem to mind," he breathed into the boy's ear, "I wonder what else you wouldn't mind."

"Nn...don't...stop..." The protests were weak and barely even heard by Ovan, who was taking advantage of the already-exposed skin on Haseo's stomach and chest. He slipped his gloves off and ran one hand down the bare back while the other worked on gently teasing his nipple.

Haseo shifted a little uncomfortably, but didn't dare to pull away. If he ran now, he would be proving Ovan right and look weak doing it. So, instead of flinching away from the fingers that insisted on groping every inch of his body, he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes tighter.

Ovan noticed the hesitation in his actions, but seemed to ignore them. After all, what good would it do anyone to stop something that was already started? Continuing with his ministrations, Ovan slid his hands lower. Haseo's body was tense under his caresses, but the touches were soon forgotten as Ovan pressed his lips firmly against the younger boy's. Haseo had to force himself not to jerk away and simply stared, wide-eyed, at the man.

"You seem tense," Ovan murmured against his lips, "you should relax."

"I don't even know you and I've never been this close to anyone before, how can I relax?" Haseo suddenly wondered how far Ovan intended on going. A hand tugging at his pants answered that question clear as day and this time, the light-haired boy did pull back.

"I don't want to scare you off," he assured the boy, "I don't mean you any harm."

Haseo, however, found that hard to believe. "Why did you stop to pick me up earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ovan chuckled, "Why else would I?"

"That's not an answer. Did you really want to help me, or did you have ulterior motives?" Since the kiss, Haseo had moved a good foot away from Ovan and was now retreating towards the door.

"Ulterior motives?" Ovan repeated, "That's ridiculous, I simply saw someone that looked in need of help and thought I would offer my assistance." It was a good thing Haseo didn't really know Ovan that well, or else he would know for sure that Ovan wasn't the most generous person on the planet-- certainly not enough so that he would give complete strangers rides unless something about them intrigued him. It just so happened that Haseo intrigued most that met him.

"I don't believe you and I think I should go." Whereas Ovan's presence had been a bit relaxing before, all the older one did now was put him on edge. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't have a good feeling about staying with the man.

Hidden eyes studied the lithe boy for a moment, "Haseo, I assure you, I meant you no harm. However, if you do choose to go, there isn't much I can do to stop you."

"Then what was that all about? I doubt you decided to molest me on a whim."

The word was like a switch and Ovan suddenly became very somber. He tilted his head and lost the faux-friendly smile that was plastered on his face. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Is that your excuse?" He was getting a bit desperate now, wondering what kind of creature he was dealing with. What exactly was Ovan's story and why did he seem so interested in Haseo?

"You're just being paranoid," the elder observed, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the younger one, "I'm not planning anything, so just calm down."

And it was back again; that feeling of security and butterflies churning in his stomach. Heeding the advice, Haseo relaxed into the embrace. A few moments passed before he spoke again, "Ovan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always wear those glasses? We're inside and it's nighttime and you still have them on."

The question caused Ovan to chuckle, "Do they bother you?"

"Well, I don't really care, but... I don't even know what color your eyes are." It was an odd request, one to see the color of someone's eyes, but it felt like nothing said around Ovan would be taken normally.

"Do you really need to know?"

Haseo blushed slightly and looked away, "No, of course not, it was just a passing thought."

Ovan watched his guest, a bit amused, before raising a hand to slip his glasses off. Haseo blinked and looked up into amber orange eyes that burned holes through him. He shivered slightly under the intense gaze, but at the same time couldn't bring himself to look away.

"So, are you satisfied now?"

The words barely registered to the gray-haired boy, who was still staring un-intently into blazing pools of warmth. "Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Ovan murmured as he slid closer to Haseo once more and brought their lips together in another kiss. The action finally broke their connection and Haseo's eyes widened slightly before drifting closed as he surrendered to the older one, placing a hand on his chest and eagerly kissing him back. Something about Ovan's eyes had stirred a presence deep within Haseo and the crimson-eyed boy didn't care how or why, he wanted to be closer to Ovan.

Taking complete advantage of the situation, Ovan slipped his tongue through parted lips and gently guided his soon-to-be partner toward the luxurious bed. Haseo made no noise of discomfort or protest as the couple fell to the sheets, entangled in limbs and tongues. Hands groped and pried, and soon enough, both males were pressing flesh against flesh, their clothing having departed to the floor.

Haseo groaned as one of Ovan's hands traveled lower to untouched regions and gently began stroking him. His hips bucked unconsciously into the touch and his head flew back as nails dug into soft flesh. Ovan broke the heated kiss and began nipping his way down the tender areas of his neck and collarbone, encouraged by one of Haseo's hands tugging on his hair and an approving mewl sounding from his throat.

The younger boy barely noticed when Ovan's other hand traveled down his back and only became aware of the actions when one of his fingers was pressed against his entrance. Haseo's immediate reaction was to wake up from his fantasy and jerk away, but as he looked to Ovan, wide-eyed, the bluenette was already smiling back at him. His intense eyes blazed warmth through the boy's entire body and Haseo found it difficult to protest to anything, wrapped in his arms.

Shifting sightly and nodding a confirmation, Haseo bit down on his lip lightly when a finger was thrust into his hole. The pain barely subsided before another digit was added, and a third made the burning shoot up his spine. He arched his back and let out a small groan as Ovan's hand began working its magic on his member once again.

Relief flooded through Haseo's body as the fingers were removed, but without another word or gesture of warning, Ovan quickly replaced his digits with his own, thick member. Sparks of fire bolted up Haseo's spine and his cry of pain was muffled with another kiss. Ovan made no sound, but the way he was moving told Haseo that he was enjoying this way more than the gray-haired boy.

Suddenly, a different sort of burst shook Haseo's body. Waves of pleasure coursed through him as Ovan thrust in deeper and struck a sweet spot. Haseo groaned into the nape of his lover's neck, his breath coming out in harsh pants as the older man pounded away into him. As bliss filled the boy, he looked up into Ovan's burning eyes once more before he let himself go.

Warm liquid spilled into Ovan's hand as he came into Haseo with one, final thrust. The two clashed at the mouth once more, both uttering soft moans that were swallowed by the other instantly. Panting and covered in a light layer of sweat, the two bodies parted and lay next to each other, hot-colored orbs gazing at the ceiling and half-lidded eyes searching every inch of the room but the man next to him.

Haseo wasn't necessarily proud of what had just taken place, and he was even more ashamed that he'd enjoyed it so much. A complete stranger had just waltzed into his life and changed everything? It wasn't like him at all to change so easily, even with something as life-changing as what had happened. He sat up and pulled a ivory-colored blanket around him to protect from the chill in the air. Even if it wasn't cold out, previous activities made even a warm summer breeze seem chilly; the heat of another's body was incomparable to anything else.

"Has anyone been that close before?" Ovan wondered out of the blue.

Haseo still refused to look into those captivating eyes again and simply shook his head. "No," he murmured and began to gather his clothes.

"Why don't you just stay in here for the night? You're already comfortable."

"Maybe you are, but it's not every day I get with a complete stranger." Hearing the resentment in his own voice made Haseo regret what he'd done even more. He hated that he had been so compliant, but moreover, he hated that he had been so submissive. To be put in such a vulnerable position but someone that he didn't even know...

"I don't like to think of it as two strangers sleeping together," the elder stated, "More so two people sharing a connection they felt."

"Connection?" Haseo scoffed, "The only connecting we did was-" he stopped himself there before memories came back too vividly.

"So you're telling me that you didn't feel drawn to me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." And with a burst of strength and determination, Haseo forced himself out of the bed and quickly got dressed, "I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to stay any longer."

"If you want to leave, I can't stop you, but you know, it is customary to thank someone who has done you a service." Unlike Haseo, Ovan looked completely relaxed and in control. Though, he _did _seem the type of person to have control over any situation.

"..." What _service _had Ovan done other than corrupt him? And then had the nerve to ask for thanks? _"Who does he think he is, demanding that of me? He should be glad I don't kick his ass."_

"No? Hm... very well, then. Goodbye, Haseo."

Being dismissed, the crimson-eyed boy turned his back to Ovan to avoid looking at him anymore, "Yeah, whatever."

Even as Haseo left the house and headed down the street, he didn't feel quite alone. He tried, but couldn't see it as Ovan using him. He wanted to be mad, to be pissed at the man for taking advantage of him and then acting so nonchalant about the whole situation, but the truth was, Ovan had done nothing. He hadn't spoken any sweet words or made any false promises. He was as he always was: Just Ovan. And so even as the lone boy wondered down a not-so-abandoned street, he didn't feel either alone or abandoned. For once, Haseo felt he could always have a place to call home.

* * *

Damn, that was a long oneshot. Mine are usually half this length XD. But it's full of Ovan and Haseo.. and OvanHaseo. The fic I mentioned before, Helping Hands, will still be OvanHaseo, but there will be other characters in it as well. It'll be entirely .hack//roots and .hack//G.U. centered. The only other one I know for sure right now that I'm putting in is Shino, but I'm sure I'll find a way to fit most in. Anywho, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
